rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/A Minor Hiccup In Depth - The characters
Hello everybody, in this episode of RWBY we will talk about the characters in A Minor Hiccup. First look, we have Weiss being bored and Jaune hitting on Weiss with his knowledge of Spruce Millis, to no avail. Yup, same old, same old. Nice strategy with the studying though. Yang at least is sympathetic. Port really needs to be re-evaluated as a teacher, because he will only tell long, boring unnecessary stories about himself unless everyone is in danger. This guy is basically a narcissist. Next look, we see Team RWBY's new clothes. All of them look great except for Ruby. It's not just me here, but quite a few people on the wiki agre that this new outfit doesn't really suit Ruby as a 15 year old - in fact, my opinion is that she now looks like she's 12 or even younger. Personally, it would've suited Ruby that she wore the new outfit first, and then the signature outfit later. This is coming from a guy that is no fashionista, but has a good sense of taste in wardrobe when he sees it. Sun and Neptune are really helpful. I prefer seeing Weiss with Neptune over White Rose because of several reasons: 1. I sympathize with Weiss that although she and Ruby have a stronger bond, Ruby still has quite a fair way to go in the maturity department. 2. I would love to see intellectuals talking with each other. 3. I hope RT does not show favoritism over the majority of shippers. No matter what happens, Blake is still going to draw suspicion with her plan, though it has to be the only way. It's going to be worse if Adam finds out about her showing up again or worse- seeing her presence. And Yang must really be arrogant that she can easily get the info that she needs and repeat the Yellow Trailer. Surely she must realize that the memory in their minds are fresh, and that they have a burning vengeance against her. I even wager, that they have been training and improving their fighting skills and strategies ever since that night, all in preparation for her second visit to the nightclub. When Penny arrives, she is perfectly disguising her tone of communication, talking more like her normal self once she's away from Ironwood's faction and the Atlas Armed Forces. Ruby still shows her willingness to help. Weiss really hates being called Ms. Schnee, possibly because of the fact that they only recognize her from her wealth, not as a person. Either this is hypocrisy, or a change in personality between the two volumes. She also has strained relations with her family, because of the typical rich family scenario. The announcement of Winter is something of a surprise. We didn't even expect it to be canon. And it opens up new possibilities. Could it be that Winter is technically older than Weiss, but is either disgraced, or rejected her birthright? Plus, could she be "Miss Neopolitan" , working with the criminals to supply the Paladin to the WF? When it comes to Ironwood, he sure has that charisma around him. The new robots are way more personable. I wonder if they can land a few good hits towards the major characters of the show? And like I said before, Ironwood will lose. If he is in cahoots with the criminals, it will be him and Mr. Schnee that will have their asses kicked after the mech is destroyed, because they were involved in the eventual chaos and mayhem that Paladin made. If the WF stole it from him, they'll still be scolded at for providing shitty security for his tech. And once the mech is destroyed, there won't be customers lining up for the new Knights and Paladins because of how easily they can be destroyed. Either way, Ironwood really is naive to think he can win. Penny reveals herself to Ruby all right. It was kinda noble for her to save both the shopkeep who can't get a break, and Ruby. I'm sure that the gang will have another secret to keep, and that Ruby will still help her nevertheless. Stay tuned for next time, where we talk about the animation. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts